1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a method for controlling the display control apparatus especially when setting, of a whole image, an area on which predetermined processing is to be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device capable of performing trimming processing for clipping, of a whole image, a part of a region specified by a user has become common. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-145846 discusses a method for setting a trimming region while switching between a trimming edition screen for indicating a trimming area with the whole image displayed and a confirmation screen for displaying a trimming image that is an image within the trimming area. However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-145846, on the confirmation screen for displaying the enlarged image of the area to be trimmed, the trimming area cannot be changed.